Revealed
by shelbyyvonne
Summary: Exactly how did the other seishi find out that Nuriko was a man in the first place? Don't tell me I'm the only one who's wondered this. ON HIATUS.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters.

So, we all know how Miaka, Tamahome, and Hotohori found out Nuriko was a dude, right? (If not then I just blew it for you...sorry!) But have you ever wondered..."Hey, how did Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Amiboshi/Chiriko, and the real Chiriko find out he was a dude anyway? Not to mention the members of the other team, who had never had contact with him. Except Ashitare, of course." I have. I mean, really, it doesn't say anything about how they figured it out (at least- not in the anime. not sure about the manga, seeing as how I've never read it.), and practically the first thing Chichiri says to Nuriko is "I'd rather be weird than gay." or some kind of similar witty remark in response to the whole "He's kinda weird..." thing. Ya know..."Miaka! Great job! You found the fourth seishi! He's kinda weird, though..." -everybody sweatdrops- "Well I'd rather be weird than gay." Or something like that. Haven't watched that ep in forever. XD

ANYWAY, I had a private conversation with my mind aka life choices consultant (please note that it's 2:07 AM) and we came up with scenarios for the aforementioned four late-coming seishi. (WOW I use big words this morning...) (Five seishi, depending on whether or not you consider Amiboshi to be a genuine Giant Flaming Chicken Bow-er Down-er To-er)

I'm also gonna have scenarios for how Tamahome and Hotohori WOULD have found out, had the ebil-miaka not blown it (bitch) (would you just SHUT UP? ya see, this is why I dont use my brain...it talks too much) and select few of the Seiryu Sei..shi. By Seiryu Seishi, I mean Nakago and Amiboshi. And Tomo, cuz he commented about it in the OVA Bus Trip thingy. And hell, why not Soi and Suboshi? Can't leave those two out. But we very much CAN leave Miboshi and Ashitare out. WE JUST CAN.

ANYWAY.

FIRST: Well, who showed up first? Ah, that's right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chichiri crept around the palace, looking for the seishi called 'Nuriko'. Taiitskun had warned him about her, and, though he didn't back then, he now understood why. Nuriko- 'Kourin', as she was called around the harem, had been acting very odd.

He _knew_ she was hiding _something_.

The problem was, he _didn't_ know _what_.

The attitude she had towards the Suzaku no Miko was always spiteful and indiginant, and she became nervous whenever too close to anybody. Chichiri had his theories as to why this might be so stored in the back of his mind as he snuck about, and he ran them through as he spotted the purple headed woman and prepared himself for stalker mode.

_A.) She's an assassin sent here to kill the Emperor._

_B.) She's an assassin sent here to kill the Suzaku no Miko._

_C.) She's a cop sent here to bust me for what I was doing last night._

_D.) She's a spoiled jealous little bitch who is secretly in love with the emperor, who in turn loves Miaka and therefore rejects Kourin's deep feelings for him and puts aside anything and everything to drool over the aforementioned, which angers lady Kourin to the point where she is blind with rage and only sees the Suzaku no Miko as a little whore that captures the affection of every desperate man who even so much as glances at her. If this proves to be true, she could be a valuable asset to our enemy. Keep mental note to change lady Kourin's point of view on the whore._

_E.) She's a dude. _

_HA! Yeah right! _

Chichiri almost outright laughed at his twisted little joke, which would've given away his hiding spot, so he bit himself and kept a close watch on Nuriko.

He kept an intent eye on her as she looked around cautiously and slipped outside, a bar of soap in her hands and wearing a robe, then began heading for a close-by pond.

_This'll be fun_, His mind chittered, and he smacked himself. _I'm a monk! I'm a monk!_

After regaining composure, he, too, slipped outside, being sure to keep near the purple haired seishi. A few minutes passed, and Nuriko finally reached her choice bathing spot. Chichiri looked away as she hastily let her robe fall and muttered to herself about how she hadn't taken a bath in days. He listened closely, the sounds of rippling water and a small gasp were the only noise in the area. For the next half hour, he kept his head turned away, but every few minutes he'd swing around and make sure that Nuriko hadn't left, and was always washed over with relief when he met only the back of her body each time he turned.

After forty five minutes of sitting on a branch faced away from the perfect peeping tom oppurtunity, there was a final ripple noise, and then complete silence. Chichiri cautiously turned to see if his prey _had_ finally left, and his eye met the horror-stricken expression of Nuriko..._nude_ Nuriko.

It took a while for the realization to set in. In his mind, Chichiri put two and two together much, much slower than he normally would have. Nuriko didn't have _feminine_ body parts. In fact, much the opposite.

_She's a dude._

All either of them could do was stare at eachother, both their mouths hanging open, but no sound coming out. Out of nowhere, Nuriko plopped down onto the ground and covered her- no, _him_self, breaking out into a fit of girly giggles.

Chichiri made some kind of strange noise -a cross between a choke and a gargle- and fell off the branch all anime-style-like.

-------------

Yes, I am aware of the huge plot hole in this. When Miaka found out Nuriko's secret, they became instant BFFs, and Nuriko was no longer a bitch to her. Miaka found out his secret five episodes before we even knew that Chichiri existed, so why would Nuriko still be rude and secretive after all that time? He wouldn't. Hence the plot hole. Don't bug me about it, please. Just enjoy the story. There is no brain required.

"No, we are aliens! We can prove it! May the...eh...something or other...be with you."  
-Kronk  
-Emperor's New School  
Hadta get that outta my system...


End file.
